


Наследственное

by Солар (DragonSolar)



Category: Detective Comics (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Неформальный брак, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, Согласование с каноном, Устоявшиеся отношения, Частичный ООС, занавесочная история, открытый финал, повседневность, постканон, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80
Summary: — Она хочет стать напарницей Бэтмена.— Беда. Дочь то вся в папашу пошла.— Харв…— Что «Харв», Джим? — С пол-оборота завёлся мужчина. — Скажешь неправда?— Скажу «что нам делать?» — раздражённо ответил комиссар.Барбара Гордон почерпнула от родителей всё самое "лучшее": от матери - дух авантюризма, от отца - неискоренимую тягу творить правосудие.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 5





	Наследственное

— Ты вообще спишь когда-нибудь? — с мягкой ухмылкой спросил комиссар Гордон, смотря на героя в маске летучей мыши.

— Приходится, — кивнул Бэтмен, легко улыбаясь в ответ. Впрочем молодой мужчина тут же становится более серьёзным. — Меня выследила Барбара.

Комиссар глубоко вздохнул и сжал переносицу, другой рукой упираясь в бедро. И на что только он надеялся? Барбара почерпнула от родителей всё самое «лучшее»: от матери — дух авантюризма, от отца — неискоренимую тягу творить правосудие. Глупо было думать, что она будет довольствоваться профессией журналистки.

— Что она говорила?

— Хотела стать моей напарницей. Я отказал. Но вам лучше поговорить с ней.

Гордон кивнул. Надо будет. Только всё равно не поможет. Он по себе знает.

— Обязательно. Спасибо, что предупредил, Брюс, — мужчина слабо улыбнулся старому знакомому и протянул руку. В свете луны на его пальце тускло сверкнуло кольцо.

— До встречи, Гордон, — Бэтмен крепко пожал его руку.

— Надеюсь, нескорой. Не в обиду тебе. Пожалей сердце Альфреда.

Молодой мужчина кивнул, отвернулся и исчез с крыши. Комиссар глубоко вздохнул и растрепал седеющие волосы. Ему катастрофически не нравилась вся эта ситуация с Джокером. Одержимость безумца Бэтменом и феноменальные способности, уже не раз вытаскивающие его из Аркхэма. Ситуация с Барб была не лучше. Гордон вполне обоснованно считал, что детства, проведённого среди бандитов, малышке было более чем достаточно. «Малышка», судя по всему, так не считала. Мужчина сокрушенно покачал головой и посмотрел на часы. Как бы там ни было, Джокер сейчас за решеткой, Барбара у себя дома, а его уже давно ждут.

***

Маленький бар с креативным названием «У Харви» открылся больше десяти лет назад и с тех пор никакая шушера Готэма ни разу не рискнула там объявиться. Причин тому было целых три. Во-первых, владелец бара Харви Буллок некогда был полицейским, во-вторых, в этом баре не раз и не два был замечен Бэтмен, в-третьих, завсегдатаем этого заведения был комиссар полиции Джеймс Гордон. Всего вышеперечисленного с головой хватало для того, чтобы бар «У Харви» был самым спокойным местом в Готэме.

Когда Гордон вошёл в помещение, над его головой тихо звякнул колокольчик. Орудовавшая за стойкой молодая девушка откинула с лица рыжую прядь и посмотрела на вошедшего. Улыбнулась, приветливо кивнула и вернулась к своему занятию. Худой смуглый паренёк прибирался в зале. Из посетителей были только два друга в углу зала, разливающие уже вторую бутылку скотча и разговаривающие за жизнь. Гордон мимолётно удивился такому нетипичному затишью и устроился за стойкой. Девушка вновь задорно улыбнулась и подвинула к мужчине стакан с виски.

— Здравствуйте, комиссар.

— Здравствуй, Эми.

— Мистер Буллок сейчас подойдёт. Или позвать его?

— Не нужно, я подожду, — отказался Джим. Эмили кивнула головой и направилась в подсобку.

Харви появился через пару минут — Гордон даже не успел осушить свой бокал. Почти полностью седой, с неизменной бородкой и лучиками морщин вокруг глаз. Клетчатая рубашка и повязанный на талии фартук.

— Джим! Ты сегодня поздно, — с улыбкой заметил мужчина. Джим невольно глянул на часы. Время действительно было позднее. Первый час ночи.

— Да, пришлось задержаться, — виновато улыбнулся он в ответ.

— Опять Бэтмен? — Харви встал за стойку и достал из кармана фляжку с алкоголем.

— Да, опять. Харв, — укоризненно произнёс Гордон и протянул руку. Буллок пару секунд колебался, но всё же тяжело вздохнул и отдал сосуд, который тут же был спрятан во внутренний карман плаща. Рядом хихикнула Эми. Джим грозно посмотрел на неё и так же грозно оглянулся на Скотта:

— Узнаю, что вы ему наливаете…

— Они мои работники, Джим, — недоверчиво возразил Харви, недовольно хмурясь. — Они будут делать то, что я им скажу.

— Нет, не будут, если не хотят сесть на пару дней. — Ребята понимающе переглянулись и удивительно дружно закатили глаза. Подобные угрозы они стабильно слышали раз в месяц.

— Злоупотребление служебным положением? — Гордон правда старался выглядеть внушительно, но беззлобное подначивание в голосе друга почти сводит его усилия на нет. Харви локтями облокачивается на стойку и хитро щурит глаза. А Джим думает, что у него потом опять будет ныть поясница.

— Профилактика преступного поведения.

Кто-то из мужчин за дальним столиком особенно громко возмутился несправедливости судьба. Мужчина на мгновение отвлёкся на них, но, поняв, что проблем не предвидится, быстро вернулся к бывшему напарнику.

— А на тебя я Барбару натравлю, — пообещал комиссар, угрожающе наставляя на партнёра указательный палец.

— Кто ещё на кого её натравит! — Возмутился Буллок, хмуря брови и складывая руки на груди. Озорное настроение у него тут же пропало. Барбара была грозной силой. А также подлым ходом. Но на войне все средства хороши, не так ли? — Напомни, когда ты должен выйти на пенсию? Твои семьдесят уже не за горами.

— Не начинай, Харв, — удручённо поморщился Гордон. Что ж, за более чем тридцать лет знакомства не только он обзавёлся хитрыми приёмами. — Мы это уже обсуждали. А тебе в следующем году восемьдесят и твоя печень молит меня о помощи.

— Двадцатый год молит, — едва слышно буркнул мужчина и громко вздохнул. — Я вышел замуж за тирана.

Вернувшаяся из подсобки Эми поджала расплывающиеся в улыбке губы.

— Ты мне отказал, Буллок, — с улыбкой ответил комиссар, вставая со стула. — А потом заявился ко мне с чемоданами посреди ночи.

Прыснул от смеха подошедший Скотт, однако быстро замолчал, под хмурым взглядом начальника. Харви удрученно посмотрел на комиссара.

— Я был пьян.

— Это отягчающее обстоятельство, если ты забыл.

— Да чтоб тебя, Гордон!

— С радостью, — хрипло засмеялся Джим. Он ласково посмотрел на едва заметно улыбнувшегося в бороду любовника, счастливо вздохнул и тихо спросил: — Пойдём домой, Харв?

Буллок довольно хмыкнул и снял фартук. В свете ламп сверкнуло кольцо.

— Великий Джим Гордон наконец направляется домой, кто бы мог подумать.

— Компания располагает.

— Сейчас, возьму куртку.

Гордон протянул руку и на мгновение сжал чужую ладонь, ощущая ответное прикосновение.

— Буду ждать в машине.

***

— Так… что там с Барби?

— Ничего нового. Навестит нас в эти выходные.

— Не забывает стариков.

Гордон улыбнулся.

— Чтобы она забыла своего «плюшевого» друга? Ты шутишь.

— Иди к черту, Джим, — смущённо отозвался Харви. Джим тихо рассмеялся.

Много лет назад, когда маленькая Барбара Кин лишилась матери и обрела отца, «дядя Харв» очень быстро стал её любимой «плюшевой игрушкой», которую было очень весело дёргать за бороду. Спать в его больших крепких объятиях тоже, как выяснилось, было удобно. Любовь эта была настолько беззастенчиво взаимной, что Джим, не имеющий в тот момент доступа к «плюшевому» другу ревновал его к собственной дочери.

— Так что? — продолжил настаивать Буллок.

Гордон коротко глянул на партнёра и крепче сжал руль.

— Она хочет стать напарницей Бэтмена.

— Беда. Дочь то вся в папашу пошла.

— Харв…

— Что «Харв», Джим? — С пол-оборота завёлся мужчина. — Скажешь неправда?

— Скажу «что нам делать?» — раздражённо ответил комиссар. Он нервно побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Журналистка в Готэме итак довольно рискованная профессия, но напарница Бэтмена… Да его удар хватит! И не его одного. Мужчина покосился в сторону внезапно успокоившегося Буллока. Тот пожал плечами.

— А что мы можем? Запретить? Так Барб уже не девочка, сама решать может. Она твоя дочь, Джим. Это наследственное. Что остановило тебя?

Гордон промолчал, сосредоточенно смотря на дорогу. А потому удивлённо вздрогнул, когда его ладони коснулась чужая рука. Джим перевернул руку и переплёл их пальцы.

— Всё будет хорошо. Барбара — умная девочка. Она справится, Джим.

Комиссар крепче сжал чужую ладонь. Он очень на это надеялся.


End file.
